


Godly Appreciation

by TeaRex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shirtless Thor, Thundershield - Freeform, physique appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRex/pseuds/TeaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Steve is hit face first with appetizing physique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appetiser

Steve had been beckoned with insistent nagging from Tony to play test subject to a new invention. The invention in question was a room which - through means Steve could not understand - could control gravity. While Steve doubted the necessity and hazardous nature of such technology, he found himself approaching the control room, having succumbed to the relentlessness pestering, yet he told himself that it would be a practical experiment to determined the value and jeopardy of another Stark toy and its likeliness to cause world devastation.

Within the confines of the control room, Steve approaches Tony.

“Blonde and Godly has been a marvelous lab rat. Jolly fella he is,” Tony muses happily. Steve observes the distant form of the Asgardian as he continues a routine of swift evading maneuvers. Considering the intimidating size of the man, his movements are graceful - almost like a dance. Without prior knowledge, no one would know that Thor battled against an invisible opponent; that opponent being the increased gravity in which the room had been constructed to produce. It might just prove to be a new source and method of training that the team required. The project had yet to be operational but being Tony, he wasted no time skipping to human experimentation and Thor had willingly accepted the challenge.

“Going to stand there perving all day?” Tony’s teasing comment breaks Steve's focus who blinks, breaking the fixation on the form in the room below. Was it so wrong to be appreciative of another's physique, even were they of the same gender? Dismissing the comment, he turns from Tony who follows his departure.

“Give us a show Cap-ricorn!”

“You’re not funny." Steve throws back over his shoulder. 

It is but a short walk to the entrance doorway that is the only source of entry into the room ahead. The door is constructed to withstand the differing pressure on either side, protective seals ensuring stability. An alarm blares signalling the return to normal gravity within the room and Steve hears the automated security on the door unlocking to allow him entrance. The doors slide open to reveal the dome like room within, bathed in white light and the only distinguishing figure is that of Thor’s. They stand not far parted for one another, but a mere few meters. It is, however, close enough for Steve to view Thor in greater detail than he had from the control room where Tony was still situated.

Steve’s mouth is parched instantaneously on the sight before him. Thor is shirtless. It was the first time that he has laid eyes on the naked upper body of the God, oh, and how godly it was. Yes, most have appreciatively eyed the hulking biceps but until now, the armour that Thor frequently adorned left many fantasising for what was beneath and as of this moment, Steve can confirm their imaginings were right and all the more.

The golden due of his tanned skin dips and bulges over the mountain like curvature of his taut muscles. They flex and contract on the slightest of movement, pin-pointing Steve’s attention. The excessive production of sweat clumps the golden threaded hair to frame the strong jawed face. Sweat trickles down Thor’s brow, chest glistening with the honey like colour. No hair features his chest, only the darkened trail that guides Steve’s eyes on a sinful journey from Thor’s navel to where it disappears beneath the low riding tracks that Thor has dressed for the strenuous activity. Steve slowly glances back up Thor’s body, rewinding the preview he has just witnessed. When at last he settles on the the kept stubble, handsome nose and piercing blue eyes…eyes at gauge him intently.

Steve’s eyes widen in embarrassment at the realisation that he has been caught out right staring at the man before him. And not just staring, blatantly ogling him! His mouth gapes and closes, a silent and shamed apology he can’t verbalise. What surprises him all the more is the mirthless expression that is Thor’s reaction. A smirk plays on his lips, not quite subtle, but not openly mocking. Refined. His eyes though, they are unnerving in the manner they gauge Steve. Calculative, like the warrior he is, and Steve had unknowingly been singled as the prey.

Steve aims again to say something, anything!

“I…I ah-” But he falls short of what to say, his mind imprinted with the colour of Thor’s skin and those strong weld arms.

“Peace, friend Rogers,” Thor says gently and he raises a hand to stall Steve’s lame attempt. Thor walks towards him with intentional slow stride, the precariously low riding pants emphasising the sculpted ‘v’ shaped pelvic formation.

When at last he stands before Steve, he can’t help but note the closeness of their persons. Had Thor purposely positioned himself so near to himself? He is at least two inches taller but Steve had never considered it intimidating until this moment. Although their gazes don’t met at first, Thor’s gaze probes him, appreciating the chosen attire of a tight shirt and he too, sporting track pants for the activity ahead. Steve can smell the salty and natural musk, wafting from Thor’s form. The smell, Steve honestly admits to himself, is not unappealing. It was almost animalistic; a pheromone like allure.

Steve concentrates with grueling effort to say something that might redeem himself of his crass behaviour.

“Looking good out there.” And Steve visibly flinches at the unintentional innuendo. “I mean, ah, Tony said you did good.”

“I believed Son of Stark to jest when he boasted gravity would prove a worthy opponent. Indeed it was.” Thor, while his smile subtle, his energy and happiness shine through his expressive eyes, alight between the thickness of his lashes, bordering the piercing blue irises. “You would proceed within?” Thor asks, catching Steve in a hypnotic gaze.

“Ah, yea. Tony needed another guinea pig,” Steve replies and notes Thor’s confusion. Brows furrowed in a most endearing way. “Test subject,” he says in effort to right the misconception of the 21st century metaphor. Thor smiles once again.

“You are more than capable, that I have witnessed myself.” The compliment warms Steve, he can’t explain how, only that it radiates from his chest across his body. He steps towards Steve, closing the gap so that but an inch remains between them. Steve can feel the heated breath against his face, the warmth Thor’s body emanates, the nervous flutter of his stomach.

“With enrapture attention, I will watch from above,” and Thor steps back enough to express a devilish smile for but a moment, before he strides from the room. The promise and intent lingers and Steve feels suffocated but excited, his heart beating most violently.


	2. Desert First

With the invisible force bearing upon him, every move was weighted and requiring mass exertion. Consequently, Steve lasted no more than an hour in the gravitational room. He is all the more surprised that Tony re-framed from making mocking comments, although it might have been due to his focused concentration on monitoring the newly developed system. Eyes keen as they gauged the systematic readings and fluctuations, noting abnormalities and required tweaking.

All the while, Steve knew, despite his lack of visibility into the control room that overlooked the center piece below, one individual was fixated on him. At the commenced of his warm up routine, he had been nervous, the fluttered sensation present in his stomach. Then he began a series sparing movements, punching at imaginary opponents, feinting, left, right, a dash to the side. 

Gradually the gravity increased, requiring more effort on his part but he grew confident and continued his task with no further thought of the unseen watcher.

“Hmm, the stabiliser keeps short- circuiting every seven minutes, hence the fluctuating effect within. I’ll need to run a diagnostic and determine the source,” Tony mutters to himself while Thor watches, at a lost of the technicalities that befall the mechanic.

When Steve concludes, Tony makes a few adjustments that cease the artificial gravity. The relief is automatic when Steve feels the weighted sensation dissipate, and he’s left feeling lighter.

“Nice one, Cap. Leave when you’re ready,” Tony’s microphone voice echoes in the room, and Steve nods in acknowledgement. With final adjustments, Tony steps away from the controls and addresses Thor. “Don’t,” and Tony emphasises with his hands, “touch anything.” And leaves the room, concentration wrought on his face. 

Thor follows his departure with some amusement and watches the mad mechanic walk down the hallway with purposeful steps, muttering incomprehensible calculation to himself. When Thor is able to verify Tony’s absence, watching with narrowed eyes, he then leaves for his new destination.

Steve, although exhausted, knows that the regeneration properties of the Super Soldier Serum are instantaneously, and will feel the effects within the hour. Though at present, he pants forcefully. Deep and evened breaths. He uses the hem of his near soaked shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, exposing the ripe form of his torso. It had been too long since an activity or battle had exhausted him to this extent and requiring him to rest. He decides then to allow himself a moment to recuperate on the floor. Taking a seat, one knee remains bent with an arm prop atop and his other leg extend out in front of him, while his remaining arm supports his weight.

Given the moment to rest and think, Steve concludes that Tony’s invention was indeed valuable and worth further use, specifically for future training. The brief analysis is broken when the single point of entry, to and from the room, opens. Steve watches as Thor strides into the room. Its an immediate observation that Steve notes Thor’s now fully clothed form. There is a twinge of both relief and regret as he watches the approach.

Thor pauses from Steve’s position, distant enough that his height wont be intimidating from his vulnerable seat.

“Indeed a success! You fought valiantly,” Thor’s booms in the open space and Steve help but smile at the exaggeration for was only an exercise routine, not a battle.

“There’s room for improvement,” Steve says. His modestly earns a warm smile from his onlooker.

“Of Asgard, warriors boast of their prowess and strength. Worshiped by all. But you, your sincerity is much admired.” Thor could never be faulted for his genuine nature, extending compliments and reassurance for all he consider friend or worthy. Steve, however, doesn’t know how to receive the compliment, especially from man – _being_ – like Thor, who had excelled to become titled the mightiest of warriors and in a turn of events, learned humility in reflect of his faults.

“Ah-” and Steve thinks to himself that he really needs to expand his vocabulary beyond that of mono syllabul. “Thanks,” he manages, and shy’s away from Thor’s stare. Its that moment when Thor’s reveals a hint of his intention, expression cunning and sly.

“Would you care for a bout?” Thor proclaims, drawing Steve to him again. “A spare between friends that would have us both emerge victorious!.” Steve is deaf to the hint of anticipation in Thor’s voice, instead contemplating how a spar would result in two winners. The thought is easily discarded and he doesn’t question Thor’s method.

“You’re of an advantage, given your time to rest,” Steve counters.

“A challenge, friend Rogers.” Thor smiles, the tease obvious and it succeeds in reeling his prey.

“Alright then,” Steve accepts, voice light but intent on being Thor’s challenge and not vice versa. He makes to stand only for Thor to extend a hand. There is brief hesitation before Steve clasp the aid and is assisted to his feet. His limbs feel heavy still but the short rest has already restored some strength, but it was a matter of his endurance and how long it would last.

Steve still can’t see how this will end without a determined winner, and he foresees his loss is already inevitable considering his partner and his own exhausted disadvantage. To clarify the parameters, he tries to prompt Thor to elaborate.

“So, last man standing?” he questions. Steve extends and contracts his limbs, warming them up before they commence.

“It will be evident in due time.” Is all Thor alludes too. An instinctual prickle warns Steve and instantly his demeanor changes to counter what is to come.

He gauges Thor and realises then that he about to partake in a sparing match against the man who is although clothed, is still very much break-taking to look at. It’s a clear distraction and if he has any hopes of avoiding being pinned to the floor within-

_Pinned to the floor…_

He shakes his head to clear the image. They have yet to commence and already Steve is in doubt of his choice in accepting. It was precarious; the physical contact, the intimacy, the pant of Thor breaths, the steel gaze of his eyes. Steve is undone.

“Ready?” Thor asks.

Steve watches Thor as he too shifts his stance, ready to match him. With an unconscious gulp, he nods.

Thor is fast and Steve is a fool to not have expected such. The hair breath encounter is avoided…barely and Steve swivels to right his guard. Thor has already pivoted to bring a right hook that Steve swiftly parries. Thor is exposed and Steve uses the opportunity to jump, gaining momentum and plant a kick leveled at his chest. The attack misses, Thor evading to grab Steve in a lock from behind, securing his arms. Steve has no trouble breaking the hold and its then that he notes it was too easy.  He catches Thor’s smile, jest evident on his face. 

Steve smiles, realising then that he had been too serious and that Thor had meant when he had suggested a friendly sparing match. And so, they continue - without Steve’s seriousness. They swerve, kick, lunge and evade each other and Steve feels his minimal recovered strength, fading rapidly. It’s not long before sweat trails his brow once more. Thor however, sports minimal evidence of the activity they partake in, just a faint glisten on his forehead.

It’s a shared partnership, both taking turns being on the defensive or offensive.  
Thor lunges, grabs, and throws swift punches for a person of his muscled mass, Steve having little choice to go on the defensive; backpedaling, jumping and dashing out of reach. Thor laughs at Steve’s ability to evade, relishing in the hunt. Surprise ignites within him, eyes widening when his back hits the wall. Thor has successfully maneuvered him to the parameter of the room and without his knowledge. 

He pants, wearily eyeing the victor, for this was the conclusion that Thor had spoken of, had it not? Thor too, breathes quick and deep through his nose, eyes squinted as they observe Steve’s form. He admits that he is relieved for the wall behind him, leaning his weight back willingly against the support.

“I believe this deems you the victor,” Steve says between laboured breaths. Thor doesn’t reply, only remaining steadfast in his calculative gaze. Steve is beginning to get the cat and mouse sensation again but has little strength to evade his predator for a second round. 

Perhaps he should succumb, he thinks humorously but the thought is quickly retracted when Thor steps forward. With one measured step after another, Thor bridges the gap between him. At this point, Steve believes himself to have stopped breathing; panic and excitement stalling all bodily function and thought.  
Steve manages to straighten himself when Thor is before him and unintentionally gulps, saliva having pooled in his mouth when watching the God’s approach.

“Um, Thor-”

“As I had said, we would both be victors,” he says with deadly intent, Steve’s gut clenching in response.

“I still don’t see how that is possible,” he questions weakly, but Steve is beginning to realise that Thor definition might differ to his own. This wasn’t an activity that would earn a medal and the realisation is all too late.

“Then allow me to bestow your prize,” Thor promises.His intent is pure and suffocating, cementing Steve in-place, relying on the stability of the wall. The breath of distance between them is extinguished when Thor flushes their bodies against each other. His hands splayed Steve hips, his grip unyielding.

“I have not been blind to your desire.” Thor states with a husky rasp. “At first I thought it a figment of my own, for I too desire you.” His honesty sears hot against Steve’s lips, the words an indescribable effect on his person. “Alas, it was today that I knew it to be true. You faltered and in the moment, you were pure and unabashed. Do not be ashamed, my dear friend.” At Thor’s description of his ogling from before, pink colours Steve’s cheeks, and he turns his head away in a lame attempt hide.

Steve knew he had been obvious, and as he had stated, today had not been the first. He would be foolish to deny he wasn’t attracted to the Thunderer but it was so much more than physical lust. The warmth Thor’s hearty laughs ignited in him, and the contagious smile that Steve failed to keep. Thor’s generosity towards others. Courageous and inspiring such in his team members. They were but a few qualities. What Steve hadn’t foreseen was Thor reciprocation.

He can feel the flex of Thor’s fingers, imprinting against his clothed torso. A hand, rough and gentle, cups Steve’s face and redirects him to acknowledge the awaiting God. His expression is beseeching, and Steve relaxed slightly under the gaze.

“Upon your word, I would cease my transgressions,” Thor speaks against his lips.

Thor is patient, awaiting Steve’s decision that would dictate what happens next. Steve’s decision is, not surprising, influence by the subtle grind of Thor’s pelvis against his, flooded his mind with need and want, drawing rational thought.

“Your word?” Thor prompts indigently.

Steve releases a strangled gasp as he fights the growing need of his dick, and the months of fantasy of Thor’s body.

“Don’t stop,” he utters.

Thor’s pause is momentary as he comprehends Steve’s answer, only to then grin like the cat who ate the canary. He pulls back, just enough so that he can rip the damp shirt from Steve’s body, revealing the chiseled torso of his desired. Steve, although shocked, isn’t for too long as Thor wastes no time claiming his prize.

Skin on skin contact is initiated as Thor’s hands, his large hands clasp him. They’re rough, the callouses scratching the soft, untouched skin of his hips. They journey aimlessly, but perhaps mapping the newly acquired territory that is Steve’s body. A hum rumbles in appreciation, reaching higher over the ridge of pecks. A thumb brushes a nipple, experimenting, and Steve’s lips part with a stalled gasp. His reaction is observed with great attention. Simultaneously, both nipples receive stimulation, the pads of Thor’s thumbs circle the area. Steve jolts, having never felt quite a sensation like that before.

With a pinch, Steve gasps out-loud, earning the God the reaction he sought. Again the action is repeated and Steve bites down on another threatening gasp, however failing to prevent the throaty moan. As a hand remains to play with his sensitive nipple, the other leaves and it isn’t until to reaches in new destination that Steve notices that it had left.

Thor cups Steve’s crotch, molding his hand to the growing bulge. Steve blushes, deep red at Thor discovering his need, heedless and unmaintained. He strokes, watching Steve react, pinching again and smiling at another elicited moan. The remaining hand gives a soothing rub to the tenderised flesh then leaves to assist Thor in his new goal. Fingers hook either side of Steve’s pants, and with a measured look, capturing his eyes with his, Thor draws the cloth down to reveal him.

Raised to attention, the protruding flesh curves to rest upon Steve’s lower abdomen. The embarrassment is too much and again, Steve turns his head away, denying the evidence of his arousal and the person witnessed to it. Lips and the tickle of a stubble make Steve shudder and kisses plant his exposed neck. They’re sooth and calming, just as Thor intended and he relaxes, albeit slightly. Thor ignores the delicious erection and his own hunger, instead, consoling his frightened partner.

“You are radiant,” Thor whispers into his neck. His words only succeed in making Steve blush deeper and groan in rebuttal of the compliment. Hands sooth his torso, rounding the bend to cup his exposed arse. They don’t stay long, no intention to promote further embarrassment.

“Steve,” Thor says and his eyes open at the use of his name, for Thor always addressed friends and strangers alike with formality common to Asgard. “Steve,” he says again, but commanding, spoken like the king he would one day be.

Steve meets the call, unable to refuse.

His cock in encompassed by a hand, firm but gentle of the fragile and sensitive organ. It squeezes, testing the newly acquired toy and Steve chokes on the feeling. It starts with small strokes, becoming comfortable to the size and length of Steve. Soon the pace increases and Steve bucks his hips into the hand with feverish intent.

Thor chuckles at the instinctual urgency. Precum is smeared in circles atop the head, whines of protest sounding the room. Thor abilities exceed as he performs the multi-tasked technique of maintaining an even pace on Steve’s cock and trailing kisses down his chest. Steve’s nipples receive another visit, a tongue flicking over the sensitive buds. Further down he goes and to accommodate for the descent, Thor eventually lowers to his knees.

Panting and more sweat glittering his forehead, Steve stares down at Thor, managing a frown as he wonders what Thor will do. Thor but smirks in warning before he draws the extremity to his mouth.

It’s hot, wet and so good. A knee buckles and Steve hasten to reclaim his footing, not wanting to deter Thor of his mission. Harsh pants warm his lips and he alternates between viewing the Asgardian, the Mighty Thor, at his feet and taking his cock with eager mouthfuls. He squeezes his eyes shut and forces his  head against the wall, fighting to remain upright against the onslaught. He whimpers, feeling the building pressure.

Thor swirls his tongue around and over the head of Steve’s cock, his eyes never leaving the face of it’s owner. He too can feel Steve’s peaking orgasm, the quivering of his thighs, the clenching of his hands, gritting his teeth against the feeling.

With a sloppy pop, Thor releases Steve’s cock and it bouncing back against his stomach. It takes Steve too long to notice the alteration. A hand grabs an arse cheek, squeezes painful but its so good. His cock is reclaimed, lubricated with more precum and saliva. With steady, fast strokes, Thor intends to finish this.

“Thor,” Steve utters, and it signals to the Thunderer that he is close.

He increases the pace, squeezing, feeling the thrust of Steve’s hips into his hand, the delicious sounds that fall from Steve’s mouth. Thor claims the whimpering lips, pouring all he felt into the kiss. It’s filthy and messy, Steve thinks, tasting himself and feeling the exchange of saliva, but he loves it. Steve pulls back from the kiss to release a cry as he bursts and Thor eagerly milks him dry, continuing to pump his cock. Steve withers and groans aloud, oblivious to his slutty verbalisaiton. His knees are unable to hold the weight, giving way, but Thor has him, a knee between his legs and the hand that still clasps his arse. He slumps against Thor’s chest, heaving with gluttonous breaths. He takes a moment before pushing himself back against the wall, secure in Thor’s hold.

With weary eyes, Steve pears through the post orgasmic haze to behold the stubble, satisfied smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit rough this chapter but I was like, meh will just post it anyway. First attempt at slash sooo is might be a litle lame, ya know. Just need more practice. Hence a third chapter to prove me skillz!

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff nonsense. Where do these ideas come from?! Nonetheless, who doesn't like a little subtle slash-ness between our two blonde haired heroes.


End file.
